Una despedida de soltero al estilo Vongola!
by Yunuen-paisbrada
Summary: Tsuna esta por casarse y Reborn le dijo a él y a otros cuatro guardianes que fueran se fueran por tres dias... como terminara esto? Mas tomando en cuenta que al día siguiente en el que llegaron, ninguno recuerda que paso... y otra duda, ¿donde esta Tsuna?... entren y vean que paso y como paso... y la busqueda del cielo de Vongola empieza... al mas puro estilo Vongola y Reborn!
1. Chapter 1

**POV Tsuna**

-salida de soltero?... estas bromeando ¿verdad? – aunque lo dijera, muy en el fondo sabía que su tutor no bromeaba en lo mas mínimo.

-claro, antes de que te cases con esa chica, ve y diviértete con tus guardianes! – algo traía entre manos, no tengo ni la más remota intención de enterarme… simplemente, no quiero tener nada que ver con sus planes.

-cuanto tiempo tiene que durar dicha… "salida"? – le pregunte con escepticismo… y aunque estuviéramos yo y la mayoría de mi guardianes reunidos para escuchar esto de parte de Reborn… francamente, más de uno pensaba que era una tontería… para que rayos querría un mafioso salir a una salida de solteros?... yo no le veo sentido en lo mas mínimo.

-tres días – dijo sin más mi tutor, para que después, ninguno supiera como rayos había logrado noquearnos a todos… "maldito seas Reborn" pensé con ira contenida cuando lo último que pudo percibir mi visión antes de tornarse oscura, fue su sádica sonrisa.

Cuando desperté, estaba yo y mis amigos… a excepción claro esta de mis amigos la nube y la niebla… esos chicos afortunadamente se habían salvado de ser noqueados por Reborn y traídos a… a donde rayos nos llevo?

-juudaime? – dijo Hayato mientras se levantaba del sofá donde había estado descansando… ahora que me fijo, el cuarto en donde estamos es bastante grande… y muy lujoso.

-estas bien? – le pregunte al ver que se sentaba con lentitud en el sofá que al parecer era de cuero… donde rayos nos mando Reborn?... lo mejor será investigar este lugar… aunque mi intuición me dice que no existe peligro aquí, no puedo fiarme tan fácilmente de un lugar que no conozco.

-si… en dónde estamos? – me pregunto mientras veía la lujosa (y un poco intimidante) sala, con otro sofá de cuero negro en donde estaba Takeshi aun dormido y en el sofá más grande a Ryohei y Lambo acostados… además de las pinturas en las paredes, junto con la enorme pantalla plana de fondo y ni se diga del candelabro que se encontraba encima de nuestras cabezas.

-para ser franco, ni idea… vamos, tenemos que investigar el lugar a donde nos mando Reborn – le dije mientras intentaba ponerme de pie… pero maldito sea Reborn… mi cuerpo se siente pesado y lento, que rayos nos dio para noquearnos y dejarnos fuera de combate por "X" cantidad de tiempo?!... porque quien sabe cuánto tiempo paso desde que nos noqueo!

-si, juudaime – dijo para intentar pararse rápidamente y ante la sorpresa de que su cuerpo no reacciono como quería… termino en la desastrosa demostración de cómo caer de cara al piso… no, no me estoy riendo… bueno, quizá un poco.

-estas… bien? – dios… como cuesta ocultar que te ríes de la desgracia de tus amigos… me duele el estomago!

-… no se ría por favor – su cara tomo un pequeño tono rojo… dios, me muero!

-jajajajajaja! – tanto Hayato como yo nos volteamos a ver a la persona que se estaba riendo abiertamente… descubriendo a Takeshi despierto y agarrándose el estomago de la buena risa que se estaba dando… yo… no pude evitar seguirle.

-eso fue liberador – dije sin preocuparme mucho… cuando se paro Hayato?

-eso… que intentabas hacer Hayato? – dijo mientras… él seguía el ejemplo de mi tormenta y cuando intento levantarse, termino cayendo al suelo… y yo vuelvo a preguntarme ¿Qué rayos nos dio Reborn para ponernos así?

-jajajajaja idiota del beisbol, deja de hacer el tonto y ya párate – dijo Hayato después de reír un rato.

-bueno, ayúdenme a saber donde rayos estamos… - pero en cuanto abri las cortinas que ocultaban toda una pared de la sala me encontré con la respuesta a mi pregunta – las vegas… en serio?

-las vegas? Como lo sabes Tsuna? – me pregunto Takeshi ya sentado en el piso.

-es difícil no saberlo teniendo esto enfrente – dije para hacerme a un lado y mostrar el luminoso letrero que decía "LAS VEGAS!"

-muy cierto – concordaron mis dos amigos.

-… ok… estamos atrapados aquí, alguno de ustedes tiene dinero encima? – dije mientras me dirigía a lo que era la cocina… esta bien surtida.

-no – dijeron ellos mientras empezaban a rebizar el lugar.

-encontre el baño – dijo Takeshi.

-y yo los cuartos… un total de cinco… una maleta con nuestra ropa esta en cada cuarto – dijo Hayato desde uno de los cuartos.

-… ya que estamos obligados a esto, que les parece si lo tomamos como unas pequeñas vacaciones? – les pregunto mientras veo como poco a poco mis otros dos amigos están recuperando el conocimiento.

-suena bien por nosotros – dijeron ahora todos mis amigos.

 **POV AUTOR**

Pero quien fuera a decir que esas serian las peores palabras que pudieron pronunciar.

" **Salto en el tiempo… al día siguiente por la tarde"**

-… alguno realmente no recuerda nada? – pegunto Takeshi con preocupación y al mismo tiempo, sintiendo un poco de "deja vu" por dicha situación.

-ni un poco… solo recuerdo… solo para confirmar, todos fuimos a ese bar y tomamos unas copas verdad? – pregunto Lambo (el tiene 19 en esta historia, así que asuman cuantos tienen los demás).

-sí, esa parte todos la recordamos – dijo Hayato un poco irritado, tanto por el dolor de cabeza como por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

-y alguien recuerda la apariencia de la persona que nos atendió? – dijo Lambo que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no perder el color de su rostro.

-… o dios mío… no era el verdad? – pregunto Ryohei con verdadero temor, perdiendo el color de su cara completamente.

-lo era… o rayos, que hacia aquí? – pregunto con pesar Takeshi.

-maldito sea Shamal… y maldito sea Reborn, seguro fue idea suya… maldita sea, donde estará Juudaime! – grito exasperado y muy enojado Hayato.

-"que rayos paso con nosotros?" – pensaron con pesar al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la antiguamente hermosa y ordenada sala del lujoso lugar en donde se hospedaban.

… porque ese lugar estaba patas arriba y con cosas que ni idea de donde las habían sacado… para mayor horror suyo, tampoco tenían ni idea de donde habían dejado a su cielo… y ni se diga tampoco del estado en el que se encontraban ellos, porque muy ilesos y arreglados no sería la palabra para expresar como se encontraban cuando despertaron hace unas horas.

 **Que pasara?**

 **Donde estará Tsuna?**

 **Como llegaron a esa extraña situación?... bueno… si quieren saber, sigan esperando el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. día 2

**POV Autor**

-ok… solo veo dos formas de salir de esta situación y encontrar a Tsuna – dice Takeshi extrañamente serio.

-sí, la primera y más larga, es buscar y seguir nuestra pista para saber que hemos hecho la noche anterior… la otra y por la que estoy más orillado, al igual que todos… destruyamos el lugar hasta los cimientos y encontremos a Tsuna en el proceso – dice Hayato con decisión… lo cual es extraño, porque sus palabras parecen más bien una broma.

-Tsuna-nii se enojara con nosotros si destruimos el lugar… no quiero ser una paleta – se quejo Lambo… aunque el también estaba a favor de la destrucción.

-… vale la pena enfrentar la ira de Tsuna por encontrarlo? – pregunto distraídamente Ryohei… aunque muy en el fondo todos supieron la respuesta… y esa era un rotundo "No!".

-bien… por donde empezamos, porque me niego a pedirle algo a la alondra y al cabeza de piña – dijo humillado y exasperado Hayato.

-es imposible dar con ese doctor… porque no intentamos buscar las cámaras de seguridad del bar al que fuimos? – pregunto Lambo.

-pero antes de eso… no creen que deberíamos investigar como termino así este lugar? – pregunto Takeshi un poco cohibido al ver la destrucción del lugar… algo extraño, puesto que siempre destruían cosas, pero se sentía extraño al no poder recordar el porqué empezó dicha destrucción.

-mmm bueno, quizá encontremos algo aquí… aunque acabo de acordarme, alguno de ustedes tiene… ya saben… sus Vongola gear's? – pregunto un ligeramente preocupado Lambo al no saber donde había ido a parar su preciado e importante casco.

Y rápidamente, el caos llego… nadie sabía dónde estaban sus Vongola gear's… y eso solo significaba una cosa… problemas, unos grabes y monumentales problemas.

Y como si todos fueran de atributo tormenta, salieron corriendo sin dirección… en un vano intento en encontrar sus pertenencias más preciadas en el desastre de lugar.

 **\- 3 horas después -**

-encontraron algo? – pregunto un muy preocupado Lambo.

Pero ninguno se atrevió a decir una respuesta, puesto que por sus caras pálidas y con un aura de muerte rodeándoles, era más que obvio que su respuesta era uno lamentable NO.

-… revisemos las cámaras de seguridad, tanto de este hotel como del bar… tenemos que encontrar a Tsuna… y en el proceso también nuestros Vongola gear's o estaremos en serios problemas después – dijo Takeshi con decisión, esperando encontrar… bueno, a los dos.

-bien, dividámonos, Takeshi y Ryohei que revisen las cámaras del hotel, Hayato y yo iremos al bar… nos reuniremos en la fuente de luces dentro de tres horas – dijo Lambo con una seriedad muy rara en él.

 **\- tres horas y media después -**

-díganme que encontraron algo – dijo con suplica en su voz Lambo.

-solo que le dimos nuestras cosas a Tsuna… de ahí en fuera, no sabemos nada, salimos del hotel solos y volvimos sin Tsuna en la madrugada de hoy en un muy pésimo estado– dijo con tristeza y un poco de alivio Ryohei… aunque también estaba verdaderamente avergonzado por la forma en cómo había regresado.

-eso nos alivia un poco, lo que logramos saber es que después de beber fuimos a un casino… vengan, les mostrare – dijo Hayato con decisión y algo de felicidad al saber que su jefe tenía su Vongola gear.

Y una vez llegaron al casino, solo pudieron pensar la lluvia y el sol "¿de verdad vinimos aquí?" porque en la opinan de todos eso era más bien… un lugar de mala muerte, más conocido como casinos del bajo mundo.

… cosa que en realidad no les extraño mucho, puesto que eran de la mafia, ellos habían estado destruyendo lugares como estos antes, así que los conocían, pero lo que los extraño realmente fue que de alguna forma ellos habían llegado ahí antes… y con su jefe.

Y nuevamente… ninguno tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar su búsqueda… puesto que era más que seguro que no habría cámaras de seguridad en un lugar de mala muerte como ese… así que… como empezar tu investigación sin destruir el lugar… e ahí, un gran problema.

 **\- en otra parte -**

-… no puedo recordarlo… porque no puedo recordarlo? – se pregunto en voz alta un chico con cabello castaño y ojos canela… mientras miraba con duda a el vasto cielo.

Alrededor del chico estaba un coche sin gasolina, con una botella de agua a medio acabar y con un montón de cosas que en la opinión del chico serian inútiles, claro que entre esas inútiles cosas estaban los Vongola gear's de sus amigos, cosa que ni siguiera el chico podría recordar el porqué los tenia él y no sus amigos… pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no tenia medio de comunicación, puesto que su teléfono no tenia batería y estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para siquiera moverse y ni se diga de intentar entrar en modo Hiper, puesto que sería imposible.

-quiero agua – se quejo el chico, pero lo malo de estar tan cansado, es que no podía ni mover un mísero dedo… sea lo que sea que lo tuviera tan cansado, era mejor que se quedara donde estaba… por ahora, puesto que tampoco quería tener una insolación y era más sensato descansar en el asiento trasero del coche… pero el había despertado en el piso… situación por demás extraña para él… pero sería más extraño que él no estuviera ya acostumbrado a estar en situaciones extrañas.

Así que todo se lo estaba tomando tranquilamente y pensando en las cosas fríamente, para así saber cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, en cuanto pudiera moverse claro está.

-… tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo en voz alta, pero en su mente solo pudo pensar - "espero que mis amigos no tengan nada que ver con eso".


	3. Día 2 por la tarde

**POV Autor**

-… recuérdame algo… ¿no habíamos quedado de no destruir el lugar y los siguientes? – pregunto un extrañado Lambo que estaba sentado sobre una gran pila de cuerpos desmayados y muy lastimados.

-… si, recuerdo que quedamos en algo parecido después de que entramos al casino ese – dijo Ryohei, después de golpear a una persona en la cara y mandarla a la inconsciencia… alrededor suyo, se podía ver un buen número de gente medio muerta.

-jajajaja si, lo recuerdo – dijo Takeshi que se encontraba sentado en una mesa de póker y con su espada desenvainada… en el piso… quizá unos 20 o más estaban tirados en el piso con varias heridas y con signos claros de estar a pocos pasos de la muerte.

-todo es culpa de estos idiotas… si ellos no hubieran empezado, no habríamos destruido el lugar – dijo irritado Hayato puesto que no pudo contener su carácter y termino demoliendo más del 70% del lugar y a otro buen grupo de personas.

-a ahora a quien le preguntamos sobre Tsuna-nii? – cuestiono Lambo viendo a todas las personas inconscientes o semi muertas… nadie más que los Vongola estaban despiertos y sanos.

Ninguno pudo contestar, pero tampoco durante toda la batalla se habían puesto a pensar en dejar a uno para que les contestara… ahora que arian?

-y si vamos por el jefe? – pregunto Ryohei sin saber realmente si serviría de algo ir.

-na… déjalo… (empezó a sonar un teléfono)… de quién es? – pregunto Hayato al aire.

-de este! – dijo Takeshi al encontrar al tipo que tenía el celular sonando… y mas por costumbre que por otra cosa, tomo el teléfono y contesto la llamada.

-'' se puede saber que están haciendo? Se supone que deberían estar buscando a ese demonio castaño! '' – en la pantalla decía jefe… más de uno de los guardianes pensaron que era muy tonto poner en el teléfono el nombre de JEFE a su contacto.

Y lambo al escuchar eso, empezó a hacerles señas a los demás, preguntando si alguien recordaba la voz del dueño del teléfono… pero como supuso nadie había prestado atención a ese detalle, así que sin más contesto Hayato.

-necesitamos su descripción señor – dijo lo más tranquilo posible y el otro por estar tan enojado, al parecer no noto el cambio de voz de su interlocutor.

-imbécil! Castaño, tanto ojos como cabello y con cara de ebrio! Te mande una maldita foto inútil! Lo quiero muerto para hoy en la noche y si no lo matan ustedes, tengan por seguro que ustedes serán los muertos! – y colgó.

Y como si nunca hubieran escuchado dicha amenaza, se pusieron a ver las imágenes del teléfono… solo para descubrir una muy interesante.

-… ese es quien creo que es? – pregunto Ryohei impresionado.

-si – respondieron Takeshi y Hayato.

-… nunca había visto una expresión así en Tsuna-nii – dijo un muy asombrado Lambo.

 **En otra parte**

Se podía observar a un ex acobaleno tomando el té con la futura esposa de su Dame estudiante… y o sorpresa, de la nada… tiene una idea.

-y… si te casas mañana? – dijo Reborn.

-pero Tsuna sigue en su salida… no podría molestarlo – dijo un poco confundida la chica.

-a él no le importara, después de todo, él tampoco quería dicha salida… sus amigos lo convencieron – (maldito mentiros pienso yo) dice sonriente Reborn.

-si es así…. Sera mejor que le marque y le diga la idea… además… ya lo extraño un poquito – pobre e inocente mujer que se ha visto manipulada por el mejor asesino del mundo… la chica además está muy, muy enamorada.

Pocos minutos después, se ve a la mujer intentando marcarle a su futuro esposo… pero quien contesto fue uno de sus mejores amigos.

Que pasara ahora?


	4. Día 2 al anochecer

**POV Autor**

Se podía observar a un grupo muy peculiar rodear a una masa de carne tirada en el piso que suplicaba piedad y clemencia… pero cualquiera podía notar que eso sería imposible de obtener de ese grupo si veías sus caras.

Las cuales decían claramente que si no escuchaban una respuesta favorable para sus preguntas, la masa de carne que rodeaban moriría sin remedio y sin algún remordimiento.

Lo cual nos lleva a prestar atención a las peticiones (exigencias) del grupo.

-¿Por qué estas buscando a nuestro jefe para matarlo si solo destruyo medio grupo? y danos toda la información que as reunido de él – era simple… pero tanta simpleza tenia trampa… y esa era dar una mala respuesta.

-nada… no sé nada de él… y era broma… eso de matarlo era una broma - … no se ustedes, pero se podía notar que el hombre no solo no sabía mentir, sino que se le daba pésimo disimular que no tenía miedo… pero también se podía observar que el muy idiota tenia orgullo… un tonto e inútil orgullo que lo llevaría a su tumba.

-sabes… no te creo nada – fue lo último que escucho la masa de carne antes de perecer rápida e indoloramente…

-bien… busquemos la información por aquí… alguno de ustedes ya descubrió donde vivía? – pregunto el que sostenía una espada… persona que tenía una mirada digna de un frio y calculador asesino.

-a unas dos cuadras de aquí… el muy inútil no podía ocultarse mejor?... mira que dejar documentos con su nombre y ubicación sin protección… que caja de seguridad detrás de una pintura funciona como medida de seguridad? – pregunto el hombre con ironía, mientras veía la dichosa caja de seguridad que había atravesado con uno de sus golpes de boxeo.

-ya pude entrar a su cuenta electrónica… en su computadora solo encuentro tonterías y archivos que seguro no le importaran ni un pepino a nadie, aquí no está la información de Tsuna-nii – dijo el más joven del grupo mientras tecleaba en la computadora.

-no te molestes en buscar… yo ya lo encontré… - dijo el… "sensato (?)" del grupo… que miraba un escueto folder con tan solo tres páginas de información junto con una pequeña memoria USB.

-… esto resulto más simple de lo que pensé – dijo el más joven mientras abría los documentos de la USB.

La cual solo contenía una serie de videos… y todos de su "adorable" jefe.

-no volvamos a darle alcohol a Tsuna – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo al ver al monstruo en el que se había convertido su amigo.

-aparece su ubicación actual? – pregunto el de la espada.

-no… solo que tomo un auto y condujo como si fuera un corredor de carreras – dijo el chico poniendo el video.

-… bueno, busquemos los videos de las cámaras de las calles en las que aparezca su matrícula y que concuerde con la hora – dijo el "sensato y calmado" del grupo que caminaba de un lado para el otro… "tranquilamente" claro!

… _**para aquellos que no lo entendieran… esas "" eran claro sarcasmo, puesto que estoy hablando del guardián de la Tormenta y él está verdaderamente desesperado y muy, muy irritado.**_

 *** En otro lugar ***

Se podía observar como un chico castaño estaba siendo rodeado por personas a la vista nada agradables… como había llegado a esa situación el chico?... bueno, ni él estaba tan seguro.

La razón de eso… era que él recordaba estar tirado en la tierra y después durmió un poco, luego de eso… solo recuerda estar en dicho lugar y con una pistola a punto de dejarle un bonito agujero en su cabeza.

Y luego de esquivar la bala por los pelos, el chico se vio rodeado rápidamente… y él… a duras penas podía dar pelea, se sentía torpe y lento.

Pero a los ojos de sus atacantes, se veía al chico como un monstruo… como rayos podía moverse con tal cantidad de anestesia y adormecedor corriendo por sus vena!

Porque dichas sustancias eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para tirar a un elefante!

-tengo un mal presentimiento, así que muévanse y no estorben o terminen en el hospital de por vida – dijo el chico arrastrando la lengua.

Pero más de uno era estúpido, así que… sobra decir que ninguno se movió?

-"solo espero que mi intuición me mienta y este mal presentimiento no tenga nada que ver con Reborn" – suplico el chico en su mente, mientras veia el cielo oscurecer al otro lado de una de las pocas ventanas del extraño lugar.


	5. Antes del amanecer del día fijado

**POV Autor**

-alguien ya llamo al helicóptero? – pregunto uno de los chicos que estaban reunidos en lo que quedaba de un destruido techo de algún edificio a punto de desmoronarse.

-si… hace un momento, no tardara en llegar… como esta? – pregunto el chico normalmente risueño.

-inconsciente… y creo pensar que es lo mejor para todos, no quiero enfrentarlo cuando despierte – dijo el ahora tranquilo chico alvino… más de uno no podía evitar sorprenderse al ver que tomaba la situación seriamente y no gritando a cada rato un "extremo!".

-paso, yo no pienso despertarlo en cuanto lleguemos – dijo el más pequeño mientras los demás lo miraban con odio… nadie quería rendirle cuentas al castaño inconsciente.

-yo también… tengo que tener todo listo para su boda de la tarde – dijo la "mano derecha" del castaño.

-entonces yo también… tengo que ver la seguridad del lugar – dijo el espadachín con rapidez.

-… y se hacen llamar mis amigos… bien! Yo le despierto! – dijo resignado el alvino que cargaba a su futuro verdugo.

-cuanto tiempo le durara la anestesia? – pregunto el más pequeño.

-… cuanto le pusiste Gokudera? – pregunto ahora el espadachín.

-lo suficiente para dormir a una manada de elefantes… durara medio día a lo mucho – dijo con admiración a su jefe y al mismo tiempo, también un poco de miedo al saber de su brutal resistencia.

- _… todo es culpa de su tutor_ – fue el pensamiento colectivo de todos.

-oye cabeza de césped, recuérdame que fue lo que te dijo tu novia? – dijo Gokudera con un fuerte dolor de cabeza… que él no dudaba, pronto se convertiría en una muy molesta migraña.

-quieres la versión buena o la versión real? – dijo Ryohei cansado.

-No juegues, cualquier respuesta seguiría siendo lo mismo – dijo con aburrimiento Lambo.

-bien… en pocas palabras que la novia está increíblemente ansiosa y que nos quiere para hoy en la noche para celebrar la boda – más de uno pudo darse cuenta que tenía el guardián del sol una profunda irritación, una que podría competir con una tormenta enojada.

- _fantástico… simplemente genial_ – pensaron todos con sarcasmo.

-como vamos a presentar a Tsuna así?... seguro y que cuando despierte no estará muy contento – dijo un poco alterado Takeshi.

-alterado… enojado con nosotros por lo que pasó o alterado porque puede seguir aún bajo efectos de las drogas de dudosa procedencia – dijo Gokudera aunque él sólo podía pensar en comprar unas pastillas para el inminente incremento de su dolor de cabeza.

\- y no olvides que cuando lleguemos, nos encontraremos también con ese tutor espartano – dijo Lambo arto de sólo escuchar cosas malas desde que despertó ese día.

-nunca vamos a tener un momento de tranquilidad en nuestras vidas? – se pregunto Takeshi que vio como empezaban a llegar las patrullas al edificio a medio destruir en donde habían por fin encontrado a su cielo.

-alguna idea para llegar al aeropuerto y salir de aquí sin lastimar o llamar demasiado la atención? – pregunto Lambo ahora más irritado por ver los tonos azules y rojos de las patrullas estacionadas afuera.

-ninguna – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo… incluyendo al mismo que había hecho la pregunta.

-destruimos todo y nos vamos corriendo al aeropuerto a buscar algo que nos pueda llevar? Porque nuestro avión no llegará hasta mañana – dijo el ahora extrañamente calmado boxeador.

… todos guardaron silencio ante la pregunta del boxeador… pero más que nada su silencio se debía a que no era necesario escuchar una respuesta… sino que estaban preparando mentalmente sus planes a seguir… cosas como atravesar un edificio o simplemente barrer el piso con todas las personas que se les atravesaran… cosas como esas planeaban.

Ahora el problema radicaba en que plan seguir… o cual opción tomar… que difícil decisión.

- _… simplemente destruyamos todo y luego le echamos la culpa a Tsuna… total, seguro que no lo recuerda… espero_ – fue el pensamiento de todos.

* * *

Y de esa forma, desapareció en un solo día la ciudad entera….

Si, como no… aunque si desaparecieron un buen número de edificios y un número muchísimo más grande de personas se encontraban en los hospitales y en las áreas de urgencias y de siquiatría, fue simplemente alarmante… llegando y sobrepasando las cifras récord en entrada a esas áreas… un evento por demás shockeante.

Pero vemos a nuestro grupo de mafiosos que después de semejante desastre están en el aeropuerto… robando un avión.

* * *

Mientras esto pasaba, en una mansión en Sicilia Italia se podía observar una situación por demás tranquila… extrañamente todo lo contrario a lo que pasaba a los líderes de dicha mansión.

Las chicas reunidas en uno de los más grandes cuartos de la mansión platicaban entre nerviosas y emocionadas, mientras preparaban a la futura novia.

Mientras en el patio de flores se podía observar a una gran cantidad de personas acomodando tranquilamente el lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia y la fiesta de la boda.

Y en lo más profundo y en un lugar completamente "tranquilo" se podía ver a un hombre… y dicho hombre estaba vestido con un traje a la medida de color negro junto con una fedorra con una pequeña cintita amarilla… este hombre estaba tranquilamente tomando un expresso mientras tranquilamente sentado en el mas cómodo sillón individual, veía por la televisión estilo cine por su tamaño… las noticias.

Este hombre si no lo han identificado, es el mejor asesino del mundo, Reborn.

Ahora, se estarán preguntando qué tiene de raro ver a Reborn tomando tranquilamente un expresso, sentado en un sofá y viendo las noticias… bueno, lo importante en estas palabras seria el TRANQUILAMENTE… porque cuando mierdas Reborn es tranquilo?!

Exacto… esta persona estaba mentalmente anotando los acontecimientos que pasaban por las noticias en directo de los sucesos catastróficos en Las Vegas.

-ho… como me voy a divertir con esto… me alegro de estar grabando las noticias… me divertiré con ustedes… Dame-Tsuna y compañía – dijo el hombre con diversión y gran satisfacción al tener nuevo material de soborno y manipulación.

* * *

 **Primero que nada, me disculpo por la falta de capítulos y que sea este cap. relativamente más corto… pero es que no tenía ni un poco de inspiración!**

 **Para que me entiendan, escribía un párrafo un día y al siguiente lo borraba porque no me gustaba y escribía dos líneas… y al siguiente día, volvía a borrarlo y escribía una línea… y así sucesivamente… un verdadero asco.**

 **Pero gracias a la ayuda de una amiga mía (porque le pedí ayuda porque mi falta de inspiración parece que va para largo) pude terminar el capitulo.**

 **Veré si puedo continuar para poder darle fin a esta graciosa historia y ya no dejarlos con las dudas… nos leemos… tan pronto como pueda.**


	6. Una boda en los Vongola!

**POV Autor**

La llegada fue… simple y un poquito extravagante.

Porque aterrizar y descender de un helicóptero mientras dices tus votos matrimoniales… no es nada extravagante?... al menos en termino Vongola no?

La boda… simplemente hermosa y perfecta… siempre y cuando le preguntes a la novia y a sus invitados, porque de parte del novio… era otra historia.

Todos los invitados del novio podían ver claramente la ilusión que ocultaba al novio y a la mayoría de sus padrinos… pero en realidad, nadie se atrevió a preguntar o comentar el porqué de dicha ilusión… la razón de eso, es muy simple... la sonrisa diabólica del tutor del novio era claro indicio de que era culpa suya… así que era mejor no saber.

Por otra parte el novio y sus amigos estaban maldiciendo en lo más profundo de sus mentes.

Los padrinos (mejores amigos y guardianes) maldecían su descuido y estupidez, sabiendo que en el futuro sufrirían sus errores con creses.

El novio por otra parte, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse de pie y despierto.

Se preguntaran el porqué trataba de mantenerse de pie y despierto… bueno, el novio se traía una cruda de alcohol, tabaco y vallase uno a saber que otro químico, que le impedía mantenerse erguido y sería imposible de no ser por la ayuda de unas muletas… pero despierto, por la simple razón de que se encontraba terriblemente cansado… y lo peor de todo, según él, es que el pobre novio no sabía ni porque rayos se sentía tan mal!

Para ponerlo claro… el novio les había preguntado a sus amigos que rayos le había pasado en cuanto pudo razonar y comprender su lamentable estado, mas sin embargo sus amigos no respondieron su pregunta y solo le contestaron "no quieres saberlo y así está bien"… algo por demás extraño, pero el novio lo acepto y prefirió no saber… según él, era mejor vivir en la ignorancia.

O eso pensaba hasta que termino la ceremonia y empezó la " _bendita_ " fiesta… nótese mi sarcasmo en la parte de " _bendita_ "… porque esa fiesta era la viva representación del pandemónium para el pobre novio.

Porque se preguntaran?

Bueno… en pocas palabras, imagínense a todos los miembros de la mafia, incluyendo a los del grupo de asesinos y a otro buen número de personas del bajo mundo… junto con un pequeño, casi diminuto grupo de personas normales y a eso súmenle que durante casi toda la fiesta de alguna forma se había logrado colar la comida de una de las invitadas (Bianchi) y por sugerencia (amenaza) de uno de los invitados (Shamal y Reborn) se estuvo sirviendo vino y otros licores y cocteles de forma disimulada en las bebidas que supuestamente no tenían alcohol… claro que la sección de la novia ni por asomo se enteraron… pero eso fue gracias a la " _maravillosa"_ ayuda de un ex arcobaleno.

Pero lo peor, imagínense como se pusieron los padrinos (guardianes) del novio!

Tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de ellos no bebían alcohol después de la fatídica y nada alarmantes noches en su despedida de soltero… además de que ciertos padrinos (niebla y nube) tomaron demasiado (nótese que ellos no son el tipo de ebrios graciosos o amigables).

-"dios mátenme" – fue el ultimo pensamiento coherente del novio después de que… perdiera el conocimiento.

Para despertar al día siguiente… en quien sabia donde, en un cuarto y cama de quien sabe y con su esposa a su lado… pero ni idea de cómo rayos había terminado el desnudo y su esposa igual… siendo franco él mismo con sus propios pensamientos, estaba feliz de no acordarse de nada y con ver la sonrisa de su esposa, confirmo que era mejor que ella no supiera que él no recordaba nada después del primer baile… solo esperaba que no existiera una grabación de dicha boda.

-… teníamos que ser Vongola… no puedo esperar nada normal en mi vida… ¿Cuándo lo voy a entender?... jejeje – dije en un susurro mientras veía distraídamente todo el cuarto… no reconocía nada del lugar… pero eso no importaba, tal vez su esposa si lo sabia… o al menos eso esperaba.

 _Fin?_

* * *

 **Disculpen la demora he aquí el último capítulo de esta divertida historia.**

 **Después de no tener ni pisca de inspiración, gracias al trabajo (que conseguí) y el estrés de la escuela, la inspiración volvió a mí con fuerza!**

 **Y aunque este final sea corto y más de uno se quejara, está bien, porque ahora puedo volver a escribir!**

 **Lo cual es increíble!**

 **Ya estaba frustrada de no poder hacer nada!**

 **Nos leemos en otra de mis historias… ciao ciao!**


End file.
